Perfect Sins
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: He was in a gang. She's a teacher and waitress. Levi did his jail time, and now he's up for a change. Then he meets Hanji. All is well, until she's kidnapped by Levi's vengeful enemies. Seeking for help, he must go back to his ways again and partner up with Mikasa, his juvenile delinquent cousin, to save Hanji and make ends meet.
1. Mask

Wake up at 5am. Get dressed. Leave for coffee, then check-in for work. This was the average routine Hanji had to endure every single week. It wasn't as if she hated her job as a middle school biology teacher- in fact, it was her lifelong dream to be a teacher of some sort whether it be for college or grade school. It was a subject she truly had a passion for. Only, Hanji wished she had made better choices in the past to reach her goals. She had also worked part-time as a waitress at a local restaurant so that she could make paying her rent a little easier. It was a perfect way to keep her occupied and running.

The first bell had rung and students scampered along the hallways to find their classrooms. Despite how crowded it became, Hanji sighed and made her way in the midst of it. She was late; teachers were supposed to be in the rooms before the students even arrived. Some of the other teachers would gossip and envy the young woman because of how hard she worked. And they began to notice the amount of times she was late throughout the week. It was as if something was dragging her down from her usual carefree self. Hanji ignored any little look the others gave her, and made it to her class before the tardy bell.

"Good morning everyone," Hanji greeted with a tired smile. The class of twenty-seven students greeted her as well out of respect. "It's finally Friday! Just a few more hours and you'll be free to go home." She cleared her throat as very few of the students laughed. The young teacher searched for her attendance sheet and had very much trouble finding it. It wasn't until a pile of papers collapse onto the floor from atop of her desk. Hanji grunted, frustrated. The obnoxious students snickered at how embarrassing the moment was. "Well... looks like I've misplaced the attendance paper guys," She said.

"Do you need help, ma'am?" Asked a boy called Armin, who felt concerned. He stood up to help her until a paper ball was thrown at his head.

"Yeah, why don't you go help her? Teacher's Pet!" The kids meanly laughed at him and he didn't say a thing. Hanji stood up and sharply told them to shut their mouths. It was definitely not the greatest class she had to teach. Unfortunately, it was common for intellectual teachers to be assigned to deal with students who bathe in disobedience. Hanji does her best though- besides, there was Armin who always made her day a little brighter.

Eventually time had passed and the period was over. Hanji sat in her desk and put her head down while the kids walked out one-by-one, except for Armin. He shyly came up to her. "Miss...?"

"Oh, Armin," Hanji looks up and sees him there with a worried expression on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Well... I wanted to apologize about what happened this morning..."

"Apologize? You didn't do anything." Hanji smiled.

"I know... I'm saying this because, well, you did not act like yourself today... I was worried that you were sad and that the others made it worse."

"Armin," Hanji chuckles and takes his shoulders. She admired how kind and polite he was. "You don't need to apologize for me. And I appreciate you looking out for me. But you're young. You have a whole life ahead of you. So... do me a little favor and try not to worry so much, okay?"

"If you say so..." Armin replied, understanding. He turned around to go to his next class when Hanji stopped him.

"Armin?"

"Hm?"

"If you ever need help... feel free to talk to me." The woman winked at him. Armin nods and soon leaves. Hanji watches him go, taking that happy-faced mask off. She appreciated the boy's concern but felt no need to release her demons to him. After all, he was just a middle school student, so she didn't want to burden the kid. No matter how alone and broken she was.

The very moment she unlocked the door to her apartment was the very moment she felt at peace. Hanji slammed the door behind her, dropped her messenger bag on the floor, and studied her surroundings. It was an absolute mess in her apartment- the cushions from the sofa were on the floor, clothing spilled all over the place, food boxes and glass bottles sat on the tables, and shattered glass sparkled from the lights. It was as if a brawl happened in there, yet Hanji didn't feel the need to clean it up. She's been living in it all week long. Just looking at that mess filled her mind with painful memories of the weekend before.

Hanji stoically went to her room where it was also a mess. She threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. More memories filled her mind- they were in fact so disturbing that her vision became blurry. She threw her glasses aside and covered her face with a pillow, making her screams muffled. Her loud sobs echoed throughout the apartment. It was the only way she could feel at peace without the help of anyone else. It was the only way she could move on. Everyone saw Hanji as this almost perfect human. But of course, no one knew what was hiding in the shadows. Just a few more hours until her night shift as a waitress.

Just a few more hours of being stuck at home with nothing to do but whither in pain.


	2. Trouble

Night time. It is a time when all the people in the city go out together to have fun. While others sleep and work, there are thousands who eat, drink and party. It is a time where people could roam around the streets and spray-paint buildings or break into them. Night allows the city skyline to be seen from miles away giving a spectacular view. But for Levi, it didn't matter to him- city lights and clubs didn't interest him. What really mattered was that he stay out of trouble.

Levi stood outside on the sidewalk leaning against the steel gates pulled down over the closed store behind him, smoking quietly as he watched cars and people go by. He didn't have any specific place to be at this time, so he often stood around at night and just took everything in. It was, at the very least, one of the things that will not get him into situations. Levi used to be a the leader of a street gang, who had done many crimes to earn money. But one robbery went upside down for a rival gang framed him, causing Levi to be sent to jail for ten years. It was the only way to make a decent living and care for his mom- but ever since she died, he went ballistic. He didn't care about anyone and showed no mercy.

But it was in the past now, so he vowed to change his ways when he was set free while trying to stay away from crime whatsoever. He sighed and became bored of just standing around doing nothing, so he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Levi suddenly noticed a young woman who was speed-walking past him. She seemed like she was in a rush, and she eventually made her way inside the restaurant across the street. That gave him an idea- he had some spare cash on him, so perhaps he could walk inside for something to eat.

There weren't too many people inside the building. Levi didn't mind though, since he liked when it was quiet. "Good evening sir," The host greeted with a smile. "How many?"  
"Just myself."  
"Very well. Right this way!" The host led him to a table near the window and he sat down without a word. As he waited for a server, he noticed some adults staring at him, as well as their curious children who were told not to do the same.  
 _"It's not their fault, you know."_ A familiar voice caught his attention. He glanced at the seat before him and saw her. " _Mom?"  
"It isn't often that you see an ex-convict out in public like this." _Said Kuchel, who smiled at her son. Levi sighs and looks out of the window. " _Whatever. Besides... it wasn't like I had a choice."  
"You're right. You didn't. But I'll tell you one thing, Levi."  
"What's that?"  
_Kuchel reaches her hand over to touch his. _"There were plenty of them."_

Levi came back to reality when a waitress finally arrived. He blinked when he noticed that it was the same woman who walked past him outside. The woman looked very exhausted but she stood there like the hard-working person she was, prepared to take his order. "Hello sir... I will be serving you tonight. What can I get for you?" She asked.  
"Well," Levi looks at the menu in front of him. "Tea would be fine... please."  
"Sure thing." Hanji nods and writes this down. "I'll be back in jiffy."

Before he could read her name tag, she immediately went off. " _Beautiful, isn't she?"  
"Sure, if that's what you want to believe." _Levi saw Kuchel again, who raised an eyebrow. " _I saw how you were looking at her!"  
"Why are you here?"_ Levi asked. Kuchel sighed and sat back. Hanji came back with the tea he ordered and set it front of him as he thanked her. He finally read her name tag before she excused herself to help another customer, for they demanded her return. " _Hanji,"_ He thought to himself.

 _"That sure is one unique name isn't it?"_ Kuchel asks.  
 _"You still haven't answered my question, mom."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Well?" _Levi waited for her answer, and she chuckles. " _I'm here because of you."  
"I doubt it." _He takes a sip of his tea.  
 _"Don't be so sour, Levi! If I were you, I'd be happy to see my mother. Besides, I want to be there when you finally meet the girl of your dreams!"  
"Pft, like that would ever happen." _ He stares at his cup. Kuchel frowns, as her words didn't help raise his spirits. They didn't always see eye to eye, but Kuchel always tried her best when it came to her son. _"Look,"_ She finally says. _"I know your still upset about what happened that day, but... you have to stop letting it get to you."  
"What do you want me to do? Act all happy like nothing ever happened? Nothing will ever change this. I just want to be alone."  
"But that's it, Levi. You're not alone." _Kuchel looked into his gray eyes, hoping to make him understand. He feels the cool touch of her hand that held his.  
" _I'm sorry mom... but I'm changed now."_

Levi heard what sounded like a rowdy group of men entering the restaurant. They were seemingly careless and rude as they made their way to a booth together. He didn't think of it much, because they were their own person of course. Hanji happened to be their waitress as well. "Hello, guys... what can I get for you?"  
"Ooh, look at you taking orders!" One of the men says, and his friends snicker like children. "Tell me-what's a girl like you doing in this shit-hole?"  
"I'm not sure if I can answer that question..."  
"Of course you can, don't be shy."  
"What would you like to order?" Hanji asks once more, becoming annoyed. The stupid man smiled at his friends who seemed to enjoy this. "Coffee," He said. "Maybe with a side of your sweet body."  
Hanji turns around to walk away, as she didn't have time for nonsense- yet all she felt was a sudden force on her bottom which made her snap. Levi saw what was happening as Hanji smacked the man as hard as she could. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! Do you treat your mother like this, you asswipe?!"  
The man rubbed his cheek and stood up from his seat. He was much taller than Hanji, but she tried not to look so scared. "Woah, feisty!" He says like everything's a joke. He tries to pull her close. "You need to fix that attitude of yours. Mind if I fix it for you?"  
"Get the fuck away from me. Or else," Hanji struggled to be free of his grasp, but he pulled her closer to his face.  
"Or else what?"  
"Or else... I might have to ask you to leave." The woman hoped he would leave her be. She was a bit intimidated by him, but she knew that fighting wasn't the answer if she wanted to keep her job. Everyone in the building was watching, including Levi himself. He wanted to do something- he wanted to defend her. But he felt no need to get into it.  
 _"My son... if you are that changed man like you say you are..."_ Kuchel says, also feeling guilty. She stands up and takes his shoulder. " _Then you would help the ones who need it the most. Look at her... she doesn't deserve this."_

"How about this," The man has an idea. "How about we leave together, and pretend this never happened. Because let's face it... no one's gonna save you. So how about you give me what I asked for?"

"She had asked you to leave."

The stupid man spun around at the sound of Levi's voice. "Who the hell might you be?"  
"No one in particular," Levi said, standing up to face him. "But it's probably best that you leave her alone."  
"Why the fuck should I listen to you?"  
"Well... one reason is that I have yet to be served anything to eat and that she's been the only waitress who actually wants to do her goddamn job in this place." Levi came closer to the guy who let go of Hanji, for he was annoyed that someone intruded.  
"Oh yeah? And what's the other excuse?" The man asks again. Levi just simply lights another cigarette. "I hate filthy people like you."

Before the man could throw the first punch, Levi sticks the cigarette into his eye and slams his face into the table. The man's friends tried to get their revenge but Levi drop kicks them one by one. The trio groans in pain on the tiled floor. Levi could hear that they wanted him to remember their faces, but he could care less. The other customers were shocked at what happened just then. Levi went up to Hanji, who had no words at all. "Hanji, is it?" He asks, and the woman nods. Levi takes some money out from his pocket and hands it to her. "Figured. Here, take this. Thanks for the tea."

The young man soon walks out of the restaurant, but Hanji didn't want him to go. She ran outside and finds him. "Hey! W-wait! Who are you?" She wanted to know this mysterious figure, and although he was reluctant, he decided it was best to speak up.  
"Levi." He finally said. He adds one more piece of advice before Hanji watches him go away into the night:  
"You really shouldn't overwork yourself, Hanji. Be safe out there."


	3. Chasing

_"That was really brave of you,"_ Said Kuchel who followed her son all the way to his apartment building. He ignored her and walked up eighteen flights of stairs until he reached the roof top. _  
"I'm proud of you, Levi."  
"I know, mom."  
"I believe that what you did was a first."  
"Will you quit it already?" _Levi asked. He became frustrated with his mother, even though he knew how happy she was. He appreciated her praise but it was better for him to not talk about it. Kuchel sighs but keeps a grin on her face. _"Fine. If you really feel that way. I'll leave you alone."  
_  
In an instant, she was gone. Reality was calm and quiet. Levi could hear the sounds of the vehicles and sirens passing by down below on the ground. He walked up to the ledge to look out from. Levi looked at his wrist watch- 11:45pm it read. It was the time he usually came up here alone to think about everything he's done. And the memories were brutal: the stealing, the shootings, the murders- he was confused as to how he was even alive. Levi never regretted being the person he was back then. What he did regret though, was witnessing the loss of the one he loved the most without a proper goodbye.

"Levi?" Calls a young voice. He knew well who it was and turned around. There stood a teen of fifteen years. She was dressed in punk-rock style clothing, had piercings on her lip and nose, with a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She definitely looked like a troublemaker. The girl shakes her head. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Levi blinks at his cousin, as he hasn't seen her since the night before. "Mikasa," He began. "Where the hell have you been?"  
"Places... here, there, everywhere. You know the deal." Mikasa walks up to the ledge with her older cousin, and leans on it. "What about you, Levi?"  
"I really hope you haven't been hanging around with that group again..." Levi ignores her question.  
"Yeah, I've heard you say that millions of times."  
"Yet you never listen..." Levi exhales and doesn't look at her. Mikasa rolls her eyes like a rebel, yet she understands how worried he was. Although they weren't related by blood, they shared the same last name due to family ties.  
Mikasa lived a rough childhood with her parents. Kuchel knew them well as they lived next door, so she was always there to help the girl. But one day Mikasa's parents had a horrible fight that led to the murder of her mother. Mikasa witnessed the entire thing at just eight years old, and it scarred her. Kuchel heard what had happened and went next door to find the police outside, while the little girl sat in despair. Kuchel made the decision to adopt her and raise her by herself, along with Levi who was much older. She lived a better life with them, and smiled a little more. Mikasa looked up to him as a big brother, thus calling each other cousins.  
Despite all that he had done in the past, Levi was her role model- until it was all ruined by an event that shattered their relationship. He still saw her as his little sister, but he knows that nothing will ever be the same again. She was all he had left.  
Mikasa was a rebellious high school dropout, and was arrested five times due to hanging around with the wrong people. It was all because of that tragic event which led her downhill.

"What's up with you?" Mikasa finally asks, getting Levi out of his thoughts again.  
"Nothing."  
"Come on, something's clearly wrong." The teen studies him, and it finally comes to her. "It's a girl, isn't it? A special someone? Oh, come on, spit it out!" Mikasa shoves him and he soon gives in. Levi wanted to stop hiding things from her.  
"Fine..." He begins. "Before I came here... I went to a local diner not too far from here... there were these three idiots who came in. They started to act all perverted with the waitress and... I did what I had to do to stop them."

"Wow, Levi." Mikasa's black eyes sparkle in the moonlight. She was very interested in this story, and wanted to hear more. "What was her name? I mean... did you ask?"  
"I read her name tag..."  
"And?"  
"Hanji. Her name is Hanji." Levi was getting tired of the questions. Mikasa tilted her head as she never heard a name like that before. She thought the same as he did- it was unique. She repeated the name in her head and grinned. "She sounds nice," Mikasa adds. "I bet she's real pretty."  
"I guess you could say that..."  
"So you agree, then?"  
"Agree with what?" Levi asks.  
"That she's beautiful?" Mikasa waited for any answer. Levi looked at her, annoyed. She was definitely having fun because she knew how to spill out information from her cousin. But he knew her little tricks, so he doesn't give her a full answer. "I don't have time for this," Levi says and starts walking inside. Mikasa frowns and stops him.  
"Why won't you admit it? Do you not feel a connection with her?"  
"I don't know... And I don't think I ever will."  
"I think you should find her," Mikasa replies. "Find out more about her. And maybe even... take her out. She probably needs it, Levi... who knows what she's going through."

It wasn't that Levi disliked Hanji. He in fact did- but he was afraid of admitting it. He was unsure of whether to get to know her better or not, because he believed that she'll only get hurt. And he believed that he didn't deserve to be loved. "I'll think about what you said, Mikasa." He said with a sigh. Levi walks with Mikasa to the stairwell, making their way to their apartment.  
"But I won't make any promises."

It was a short weekend for Hanji, but she didn't let anything upset her on this Monday morning. She got to the middle-school early this time, and made it even before the first bell. When it did ring, she happily watched her students sit in their desks. "Good morning everyone!" Hanji greets, and her students say the same. "Did you all have a good weekend?" She asks with a big smile. The kids have mixed answers. One of them raises their hand and asks, "You're so happy today, Ms. Zoe! Why?"  
"Oh, no reason. I am just so happy to see you all!" The teacher replies. With that, the students knew she was lying- even Armin himself. One girl raises her hand as well: "That's unusual for you. I thought you hated us...well, all except for Armin."  
Hanji laughs at her. The students fall silent until she finishes. "Well, you see," She begins. "I don't pick favorites, so when it comes to my students, I feel as if I'm a part of a big family."  
"I-I think I know why you're so happy," Armin says, grinning. "You love someone."

The class immediately giggled at Hanji. She frowns, slightly blushing. "That's not true!"  
"It's pretty obvious, Ms. Zoe," Armin said as he giggled with his classmates.  
"Even if I did... what difference would it make?"  
"Rumors will spread, you know!" Armin giggles some more, and Hanji smiled again. She did love her students like family, even though they have their moments of disobedience. She didn't tell them what happened last week but she said enough to make her students happy. It was going to be a good day after all.

When the school day was over, Hanji walked out of the main entrance along with other happy students, who ran down the steps with their friends. She saw parents waiting for their children, along with families in cars waiting to pick them up. Just as she was about to approach her car, Hanji noticed someone in particular who stood waiting. She decided to walk up to him and tap his shoulder. "Excuse me-" She stopped when he turns around.  
"Hanji," Levi says, surprised. "Hi..."  
"Hi!" Hanji smiles, also surprised to see him. "I didn't expect to see you here... are you waiting for yours?"  
"What? Oh, no... I don't have any kids. I was just out for a walk and... Here you are, I suppose."  
"I see... I'm actually a teacher here!" Hanji replies. She doesn't know what else to say and neither does he. But she remembers what had happened a few days ago.  
"Hey," Hanji continues. "I never got to thank you for... you know, what you did for me on Friday. I never thought anyone would do that for me."  
"Don't thank me," Levi replies. "I appreciate it... but you really shouldn't. You were lucky that I was there to save you. Be aware of that."  
"I understand..." Hanji chuckles awkwardly. She took a good look at him and thought to herself- Should I take this chance?  
For some reason, she felt safe being next to Levi. It's as if he appeared in her life because a message is trying to unfold in front of her. She felt like she could trust him, and she wanted to know him better. "Levi," Hanji begins. "Would you like to maybe... go out for some pizza or something?"  
"Go out...?"  
"Yeah... I-it doesn't have to be fancy or anything..." Hanji shook her head. "You know what, I'm being ridiculous-"  
"Wait Hanji," Levi takes her arm when she tries to leave. "It's not ridiculous... I'll go with you... if that's what you really want."  
Hanji blinks, as everything was happening so fast. Her heart started to beat unsteadily as she nods and agrees with him. "Oh, okay...I'll see you then."


	4. Guilt

It was a sunny afternoon as the trio of men tried to recover from their minor injuries Levi had caused a few days earlier. One of them, who wore an eye-patch over his left eye, was especially hungry for retaliation. "I'll kill him," He growls. "The very moment that fucker shows his face, I'll kill him with my bare hands!"  
"Careful there," Says one of his friends. "You don't know who you're messing with."  
"Neither does he! Just wait until The Boss hears this." Eye-patch and his friends soon enter a building, and take an elevator to the top floor only to make their way to a room with double-doors. Yet it wasn't just any apartment- it was a luxurious condominium. Whomever lived there seemed to be wealthy, for there were servants walking around. The trio had asked a servant to see their boss, and soon followed her.

They were all new members of a rival gang. Their leader was known to be merciless and controlling, so there wasn't any negotiating with him- if there were any questions, he'd be the one to answer them with a bullet.  
When they go inside, their boss had noticed them. "Hey there," He says without a smile. "Gee, you guys sure look like shit! What happened to you?"  
The friends told them everything. They told him with great detail of what happened, and he became upset with them. He stands up and stops them all.  
"Shit," The boss says. "What did he look like?"  
"I dunno," Eye-patch shrugs and thinks. "Black hair, pretty short..."  
"God damn it! This is fucking terrible... he's out so soon?!"  
"Who...?" Eye-patch is confused, as well as his stupid friends. The boss threw his chair at one of them but missed. They fell silent as the Leader paced around to think.

"That bastard still owes me... and he just runs away the very moment he was released!" The boss exclaims angrily. The trio still has many questions as to who this person was. So he sighs and tells them, "Look. You guys are new. So I'm going to lay off the fact that you didn't get rid of him. But I have a job for you if you see him again."  
"Wait a minute... there's also a girl," Eye-patch adds.  
"Oh really? Well in that case..." The Boss comes closer and tells them of the diabolical plan he had running in his head. It was the perfect plan, at the very least, to get back at Levi for what he had done to the three new recruits- even though they well deserved it. The Boss had also told them about Levi as well, making the trio more interested.  
"Well-thought plan, Boss." Eye-patch grins when their talk was over. "I'll be sure to finish the job."

9:30pm. That was the time Levi decided to show up. The restaurant itself closes at midnight, and has been open all day long. He could have gone earlier but he felt like going at this time, for something told him to. And he wanted to see Hanji- in case some idiots walk in and try to mess with her again. But the very moment he was seated, something didn't feel right. Levi didn't see Hanji serving tables at all. Instead, a teen-aged waiter with the brightest emerald eyes comes up to his table. "Hi there, sir!" The kid says. "What can I get for you?"  
"Could I ask you something?"  
"Oh, sure. What is it?"  
"Do you know Hanji? Have you seen her around?" Levi asks him, and the teen tilts his head.

"Hanji? Does she work here?" The kid asks and thinks. "I only started yesterday... I don't think I've met her yet. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine," Levi says as he gets up from his seat and quickly leaves. Something really didn't feel right. As he sped down the street, he looked everywhere to catch a glimpse of Hanji. He wanted to think that she was late for work. But the terrible feeling was too strong to believe it.

Hanji was in fact walking from her home to go to work, since it was close by- but it wasn't until someone snatched her arm and pulled her into a dark ally. She recognized their faces as she was pinned to the wall and beaten.  
"You think you can just sit back while your _boyfriend_ does all the dirty work?" Asks Eye-patch, who punched her stomach repeatedly. "Then you have the audacity to slap _me?"  
_ "What do you want from me?!" Hanji screams, tears running down her cheeks. She tried to make as much noise as possible, but that idea failed when she is punched in the face. Her glasses fly from her eyes and land on the ground, while her vision is blurred. Eye-patch grabs a hold of her face and looks into her eyes.  
"Make all the noise you can bitch," He said. "Nobody's going to save you. Do you see him running after you? Oh, that's right- he's not."  
"G-Go to Hell!" Hanji tries to say. The stupid man grabs her neck with one hand and uses the other to run it up her uniform shirt. Hanji could barely breathe and struggles to be free, feeling horribly violated.  
"Now," Eye-patch finally says. "Why don't you be a good little girl and-"

"Hey!" A yell echoes. They let go of Hanji who collapses onto the ground after seeing the man who interrupted them. There stood a very pissed Levi, who looked like an animal getting ready to pounce on its prey. "Is this your enjoyment, you filthy bastards?"  
"Levi, is it?" Eye-patch chuckles. "We've heard a lot about you! To think a little prick like you would ever do good for people."  
"You don't know anything about me," Levi replies, his blood boiling. He kept one hand in his suit pocket. "Give me _one_ reason that I shouldn't blow your brains out."

Eye-patch laughs again along with his friends. "You? Kill me? I'd like to see you try. Oh, and to answer your question: it's complicated. But as long as they're happy, so are we! Besides... I'm sure that bitch of yours enjoyed it very well!"

With that, Levi snaps. He pulls out a knife from his pocket and sprints toward the trio. The two of Eye-patch's friends punched and kicked him, but Levi freed himself by twisting their arms. He swiftly grabs one of them into a choke hold and slits his throat. The other wildly attempts to take the weapon from Levi's hands but yelps when his foot is stomped upon. Levi manages to stab the man's throat.  
"Wow," Eye-patch exclaims with a smile. He pointed a gun toward Levi's head. "You managed to kill two of my best friends in under a minute! This just keeps getting better and better. Now, all I want you to do is drop the damn knife and get on your knees so I can shoot you!"

"That's perfectly fine with me." Levi stares at him and does what he asks. He gets on his knees and sets the knife in front of him. "Just understand one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"This is the _last_ face you will ever see." In an instant, Levi picks up the knife and throws it. He dodges the bullet that was ignited while the knife hits the man's good eye. He drops the gun and screams in agony. Levi watches the man withering in pain for a moment, until he finally decides to take the gun and end it.

Levi knelt down to an unconscious Hanji, whose face was covered in blood, tears, and bruises. He strokes her brown hair after checking her pulse, hating the fact that he didn't save her in time. Guilt suddenly filled up inside his body- and it wasn't just because of Hanji. It was because he had to kill for her.

After heaving the three bodies into a dumpster, Levi soon picks Hanji up and begins to carry her all the way to somewhere where it is safe. He looked over to his right to see Kuchel across the street. She said nothing at all and seemed disappointed. The mother shook her head, turned around, and was soon gone all over again.


	5. Learn

She woke up.

All Hanji saw was the white ceiling. She was laying on something soft and comfortable- a bed. Hanji carefully sits up, trying not to wince from the sharp pain in her stomach. Her vision was a blur, yet she found her glasses that sat beside her on a pillow. Putting them on, she looked around and realized that she was in her room. "I'm home," She thought to herself. Hanji didn't remember going home at all. Perhaps it was all a dream?

Hanji looked at the time- it was close to sunrise. She managed to stand up from her bed and noticed how clean her room was. Hanji walked up to the mirror and gasped at the look of her face. She had a black eye and had marks on her neck. She instantly remembered how she had gotten them- but she didn't let it get to her. Hanji opens the room door when she hears something. The entire apartment was also tidied up, and she never remembered doing it.

"Holy shit. You're awake!" Levi said, standing up from a chair when he sees her.

"Levi," Hanji blinks, startled. "Did you...bring me home?"

"Indeed I did. I also cleaned up the ridiculous mess you left here. Did you always live in such a pig's den, Hanji?"

"Wha-...no. I mean, I guess-" Hanji blinks again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "I'm sorry... but how did you know where I lived?"

"Well... I hope you don't mind but I had to take a look at your license to get the address. It wasn't hard to find your apartment." Levi walks up and gives Hanji her license back. She grabs it and shoves it in her pocket with, "Are you serious? You can't just look into my stuff!"

Levi raises an eyebrow. "You should be thanking me. I killed three men because of you."

"You... killed them?!" Hanji was just baffled. Although she was a little mad about him looking through her things, she really did feel grateful. "Jesus, Levi... I don't know what to say." She then realized something about him-as if she's heard of him before. Then it rang a bell and she gasped. "Holy crap," She whispered. "I know you... I know exactly who you are!"

"Do you?" Levi asked.

"You were on the news ten years ago... you ran something- a gang, wasn't it?! Oh my god! I'm standing in front of a criminal!"

"Hanji, please." Levi rolls his eyes while Hanji backs away from him. "Don't be ridiculous. What's in the past is in the past."

"Fine... you do seem promising." Hanji said, re-thinking what she had said before. After all, he did save her twice. She would rather not have the cops in her house right now as they would most likely believe that Levi "beat her up," due to the black eye on her face.

"Come on," Levi said, walking to the door. "I want to take you somewhere."

It was a long drive out of town. Levi said nothing as he drove to a place unfamiliar to Hanji. They were almost in the middle of nowhere when they finally stepped out of the car. Before their eyes was a tall slab of concrete that had been a canvas for graffiti artists as the years passed by. Hanji noticed a target posted on it that had holes in it. "You brought me to a gun range...?" She asks as they walk towards it together.

"I did." Levi says at once. He takes out his gun that he hid in his jacket and gives it to her. "I figured you could learn something valuable."

"Oh," Hanji says. Levi just tells her to point it at the target, and she does so. It's a little heavy for her at first, but she gets used to it.

"Align it with the point you want to shoot," Levi adds. Hanji nods and blinks, trying to align the weapon with the target. She pulls the trigger and the loud boom startles her, while the bullet lands elsewhere. Levi puts his arms before her and holds the gun with her. Hanji blushes when she feels his breath on the back of her neck while he speaks.

"Don't be so scared of it," he said. "Try to ignore the sound. Grip it tight and you'll make an easy shot."

She says nothing as she grips the weapon in her hands that were covered with Levi's. It was quite chilly outside yet he made her feel a little warmer. When he had cleaned up her apartment, it made her think about moving on from the past. It made her realize what defined her existance as a whole. Because it wasn't just any mess- it was a mess of a broken heart. And now that it was gone, Hanji might be able to put it back together again.

Hanji held her breath, concentrated, and pulled the trigger again. She didn't flinch this time- and the bullet hit the middle of the target. Levi lets go of her. "Good," he tells her. "You should keep practicing."

"Why are you doing this?" Hanji softly asks. She stares at the gun in her hands with a frown. "All of a sudden you're... teaching me how to use a gun..."

Levi doesn't say anything, but he knew he had to explain. So he takes the gun from her hands and puts it away. "You see..." He sighs. "My uncle taught me how to use weapons at a very young age and... he raised me to believe that the world wasn't a safe place. He taught me to use it for self defense. And so when I met you... all I saw was an abandoned, uneducated dog, scarred by acts of abuse."

Hanji chuckles. "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

"Perhaps it is. But you have to understand that... nothing in life will be handed to you. You need to be ready for it when jumps out of nowhere. That's how I learned, at least..."

"Levi," Hanji stops him and takes his shoulders. "I appreciate all that you've done for me so far... and we've only known each other for so long... but there are so many other people out there who are in need... why me?" She looked into his eyes, while her brown orbs began to glow with the brightness of the sun as it rose. Levi admired how lovely it was to stare into them. He takes her hands off of him as he didn't usually like anyone touching him. "You remind me of someone who... I used to love very much." He doesn't want to face her anymore until Hanji suddenly hugs him.

Levi, not knowing what to do, wraps his arms around her as well. He hadn't felt a hug like this since he was very young. And Hanji, who squeezed him tight, felt so much love in her heart that it overwhelmed her. "I'm sorry," Her voice cracks. She begins to cry and cry in his shoulder. But he lets her cry. Because he gets it very well.

Hanji soon wipes her tears and grins, felling silly. "I'm sorry..."

"You sure are a crybaby," Levi jokes without a grin.

"I believe you."

"Look. How about we just forget about everything for now... aren't you still up for pizza?"

The gray cloud soon clears up above Hanji and she beams. "I'm always up for pizza!"


	6. Meet

"Where are _you_ going?" Mikasa asked, when she walked into Levi's room only to see him formally dressed. He was busy fixing his tie, and he saw the teen through the mirror.  
"That's none of your concern."  
"You look like you're going to a funeral..." Mikasa stops and corrects herself. "Or... a wedding, I meant."  
"Don't worry about me. You should worry about your own self."  
"I have a right to know, Levi."  
"So do I. But I don't ask where _you're_ going, now do I?"

Mikasa folds her arms and says nothing for he was right. Levi turns around to face his cousin when he his ready to go. "I'll tell you where I'm going... only if you'll do the same."  
"Deal. You first." Mikasa grins at him.  
"Fine... Hanji and I have planned to meet somewhere...to eat."  
"A date?!" Mikasa's ears perk up like a dog, but Levi is in denial.  
"It's not a date, Mikasa." He tells her.  
"Oh, yes it is! Look at you, getting all romantic... either way, I'm happy for you. I hope things go well."  
"Whatever," Levi replies. Mikasa swiftly begins to leave the room and he remembers the deal they made. "Hey! It's your turn to tell me where you're going."

"No it's not!" Mikasa cries, already down the hall. Levi rolled his eyes as this was typical of her to do. But what she didn't know, was that he could track her phone whenever he wanted. It was his way of knowing that Mikasa was safe, even though he couldn't change the way she behaved.

Yet the girl stops in her tracks, coming to a terrible realization. "Oh, and Levi?" She called.  
"What is it?"  
"Do me a favor and... protect her will ya?"

It wasn't the most fanciest place they made reservations at. But it was a decent, well-known Italian restaurant that received much praise ever since it first opened. It was crowded at this time of night, considering it was the weekend. But Levi was lucky enough to sit down at a table before Hanji even came. And she was running late- they didn't have each others numbers, so he wasn't able to call her to make sure if everything was alright. So he looked around and waited- until he finally saw her.

There Hanji was, approaching the table with the hostess. She wore a black dress that was slit up to her knee with a pearl necklace, and her hair loosely reached up to her shoulders. She must have either healed very well or put loads of makeup on, because it was as if nothing ever happened to her at all.  
"Hello Hanji," Levi blinks, amazed at how beautiful she was. "You look nice."  
"Oh, thank you Levi... to be honest, this is the only dress I have... and you look nice, too!" She giggles and sits down. It's a little awkward for the both of them at first. Neither of them knew what to say. Everything was happening so fast and yet here they were, sitting before each other on a date. Hanji clears her throat and breaks the silence.  
"It's funny... one minute I'm all alone at home trying to survive and the next thing you know I'm here with you!"  
"I guess so..." Levi replies, and realizes something. "What do you mean by...'trying to survive'?"

Hanji frowns, obviously giving the message that she didn't like to talk about it. "Oh...well-"  
"You don't have to tell me." Levi stops her.  
Hanji just smiles. "It's okay... it's just that... I recently got out of what I thought was going to be the time of my life. Hell, my _family_ thought being in love will make everything happier and fun... but they lied. Being with him was like living with a psychopath. He'd break things... he'd yell... he'd even threaten me... I had to go to the hospital once. Jesus- he fucked _everything_ up! I was fine up until they forced me to live with him. Now I'm just a shitty waitress, and a teacher lecturing the same crap for seventh graders over and over again..." Hanji stops and moves the hair out of her face, trying not to remember what happened.

He couldn't believe what she had revealed to him. It was bad enough that she was treated like crap by strangers, but to be constantly tortured by the one who you thought you could love forever? Levi wished that he could find this fool and give him what he deserved. "I'm sorry about that, Hanji." He adds, feeling bad.  
"It's no problem! Really!" Hanji smiles again while trying not to shrink.  
"Don't think about him anymore. And you aren't the only shitty waitress around here- besides, we've been sitting here for twenty minutes already and no one has served us yet."  
"True," She laughs, but doesn't want to talk about it anymore. "Enough about me... how about you?"

"Me? Oh, you do _not_ want to hear my story."  
"Ah. I can tell. You _were_ a criminal," Hanji jokes, but he doesn't find it funny. "I-it was a joke, i didn't mean anything by it-"  
Levi cuts her off. "I understand. But you should know that I had no other choice. It was for my cousin... and my mother."  
"Really...?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's... that's very sweet, in fact. How is she doing now?" Hanji asks. Levi doesn't answer her and she gets it. She instantly feels horrible and wants to leave. "I'm so sorry, Levi! I will go since your upset with me-"  
"Sit down." Levi says with a sigh. Hanji does so and apologizes again. "You didn't know. We were struggling. They came to our house and framed me for my mother's murder. That's why I ended up in jail for ten years. And because of that, crime is my cousin's career. She's fifteen now and running around doing god knows what..."  
"Wow... so crime _does_ run in the family after all."  
"I guess you can say that." Levi replies.

"She's in a better place now," Hanji reassures him. She beams a smile that gives Levi a sense of strength and courage. It was a trait he noticed in Hanji- the way she acted, the way she spoke, the way she smiled even after being beaten to a pulp- she was strong. And that was what he liked about her. But something felt abnormal inside him. He could not pinpoint exactly what it was. Levi tried to ignore it the best he could by trying to make himself comfortable in his seat without Hanji noticing. Luckily for him, he hears his phone ring and he pulls it out from his pocket. He excuses himself and reads the message he received by an unknown number:

 **Watch your back.**

Levi raises an eyebrow, confused. He never got messages like this out of the blue. And if he did, he would know exactly who they came from. "Everything okay?" Hanji asked.  
"Yeah, it's just..." Levi didn't want to finish. It wasn't important right now, so he just put the phone away. "Nothing. I'm fine. But I'll tell you what _isn't_ okay."

"And what's that?" Hanji asks again, leaning on her hands. Levi raised his voice so that everyone in the room could hear him.  
"What isn't okay is that we're going to starve to death."

When it was all over, Levi and Hanji walked out of the restaurant together along with others who were happily laughing and chatting. They soon stood before each other before parting ways for the night, and Hanji smiled for it was the most amazing-and quite interesting- day she's ever had in her life. "I had a fun time, Levi!" She happily said.  
"I'm glad you did. Tonight was... educational."  
"Right. Educational." She chuckles. "Thank you, Levi. For everything."

He doesn't say anything to her as she awkwardly comes closer to his face, finding herself kissing him on his cheek. Both of their hearts raced as they didn't know what to do when it was all over.  
"See you around," Hanji waves goodbye, and soon she is gone. Levi watched her go, still shocked.  
Did he like having germs on him? Not necessarily. But did he enjoy having Hanji with him? Did he start to have a soft spot for her? Did he love her?  
Absolutely.

Hanji drove to her apartment building. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had done, and what a day she had. She believed it meant something special was coming for her. Hanji looked at her mirrors for split second to see a black van behind her, yet she didn't think anything of it as it probably had places to go too.  
Eventually, Hanji took the stairs to her floor of her apartment when she had a strange feeling that someone was following her. Shaking it off, Hanji finds her home and looks for her keys. But the feeling gets stronger and stronger, until she became anxious. Hanji didn't look around herself and did not want to, for the anxiety will get worse. It wasn't until hands grabbed her shoulders, and she screamed. Two men in suits grab her, as one of them puts a black sack over her head and takes the struggling woman.  
Where?  
She'll probably never know.


	7. Nightmare

_"Where are you going at this time?" Kuchel asked, quickly walking down the stairs. She had just put Mikasa to bed after a long yet peaceful day. When she had first took the girl in, Kuchel vowed to be a better mother. And she was always a good mother- however, she blamed herself each day because of the fact that Levi, her only son, wanted to risk losing his life in order to care for her and young Mikasa._

 _They didn't live in the best neighborhood, for money was tight. They risked losing their house multiple times and often ran out of food. Because of this, Levi had chosen to do crimes to earn money. It was the only way he believed would help them survive. Mikasa never knew what he did, but Kuchel had found out early on. He was about to leave the house when his concerned mother stopped him, wanting answers. "I have to take care of something," He replies._  
 _"What is that supposed to mean?" Kuchel asked again. She didn't want him to leave. "You can't just... leave like this!"_  
 _"You don't understand."_  
 _"Please don't tell me you're going out there with them again!"_  
 _"Mom," Levi sighed. "I need to do what I have to do."_

 _Levi turned to the door again, but his mother had enough. She grabbed his arm before he was able to leave. "You're going to stay here with us! I won't let you get killed by those bastards! Do you not know how much pain you're causing?"_  
 _"This isn't my choice!" Levi tells her._  
 _"Bullshit... it_

 _is your choice! Everything you're doing is your choice! Killing? Stealing? It's your choice! And you don't want to admit how much wrong you are causing!"_  
 _"I do know, mom!" Levi raises his voice. "I know that what I do isn't right to you. But it's right to me! And if you can't accept that, then you're just ungrateful-"_

 _Levi was stopped when Kuchel suddenly slapped his face. He shut his mouth and didn't look at her. Kuchel exhales and takes his shoulders. "Levi," She began. "You're my son. My one and only. You are everything to me. It's my job to protect you. And I won't let you recklessly kill yourself because of us. Don't you think for one second that I do not appreciate all that you do for us- because I_

 _am grateful. For everything. But you need to understand that... this? This isn't right!"_

 _"There was no other way... everything I do to help... all that we give... it just gets taken away from us all over again." Levi shook his head and tried to come up with more words to say, yet Kuchel cups his cheeks._

 _"But there was," She adds. "There were many other ways you could've helped us! I understand how hard it is. I know that feeling." Kuchel looked into her sons eyes- she knew them. They were apologetic and guilty. So she gave her son a hug to feel the warmth of his beating heart. She felt the urge to cry, but she held it back. She wanted to be strong for him. "Please don't go," Kuchel begs, her voice barely above a whisper. "If you love us so much... please don't leave now."_  
 _"I'm sorry. But I have to." Levi said. It was a sentence that broke his mother's heart and she let him go. He knew how much trouble he caused and wanted to finish it. But before he could leave, they heard a crash that came from the back door. They didn't know it yet, but it was a crash that woke Mikasa up from her slumber._

 _"Stay here," Levi commanded his mother, as he went off to see who broke in. Kuchel followed way behind him to see what was happening. Taking the gun he hid in a kitchen drawer, he carefully searched the house until he found them. "You!" Levi shouts, pointing the gun towards his enemy._  
 _"Levi! What a pleasure to see you this evening!" The rival gang leader greets with a smile as his bodyguards stand behind him._  
 _"What the hell are you doing in here?!"_  
 _"We had a deal, kid. And it's time you finally pay up."_  
 _"Not here! Out of all places, why here?" Levi asks, wanting to pull the trigger._

 _"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'time is money?' Well, you had plenty of time. And now it's up. But hey, I don't blame you! We've all got family we need to take care of." The Boss comes closer to him, now serious. "But you obviously don't care about them. So! Either pay up now, or choose who gets to die first in this damn house."_  
 _"Stay back!" Levi yells, even though he was extremely nervous. "You're not going to kill anyone. You have no right being in here! Give me more time... and no one has to die. I'll give you what you want. I promise."_

 _The Boss just laughs. Kuchel hid herself in the corner, watching everything that was going on. She wanted to do something. She wanted to end this._  
 _"Me? Give you more time to waste? Ha! You've got to be joking. Clearly, you must be joking!" The Boss keeps laughing until he smacks the gun from Levi's hands and punches him. Kuchel gasps as she watches her son fall to his knees. She decides to run there in front of him and shield him from the three men in her house. "Stop!" Kuchel screams. "I won't let you hurt my son!"_  
 _"Mom, get out!" Levi cries._

 _"Aw, how sweet!" The Boss exclaims. "You must be one hell of a mama's boy, Levi!"_  
 _"Leave this house!" Kuchel demanded._  
 _"I'm terribly sorry ma'am. But you're son and I had a deal. He chose to deal with the consequences. It's time to say goodbye to your little boy."_  
 _"No!" Kuchel yelled. She thought about what was happening around her. She wanted this to end for good- even if it meant sacrificing herself for her children. So she took a quick breath and looked at her son. "You kill Levi... you're gonna have to go through me first!"_  
 _"Mom this is stupid! Don't be an idiot!" Levi tried to reason with her, but all she did was smile at him. And it was the last face he saw of her._

 _"Very well then. If that's what you want. Motherly love... it sure is a beautiful thing." The Boss frowns and suddenly shoots Kuchel five times with his gun. The woman collapses to the ground, her black hair covering her face as the pool of blood emerges beneath her and dyes her clothing crimson. Levi screams and hovers over her, shaking her, trying to keep her alive._  
 _The Boss throws the gun on the floor to make it look as if Levi killed her, and decides to leave him there. But before he left, he gives advice._  
 _"You asked for it, kid. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Give me what I asked for, and maybe you won't join your mommy six feet under."_

 _Levi held his mother's limp body in his arms, getting blood on his clothes as well. "I'm so sorry, mom... this is all my fault... I should have listened to you!" He repeats himself over and over again. He wanted revenge, but he wanted to turn back time. She died for her son, but she never had to. Now, she laid there in his arms, eyes wide open, lifeless._

 _"K-Kuchel...?!" Calls a young voice. Levi looks up to see Mikasa, who witnessed everything. The little girl was shaking in horror, seeing all the blood on the floor. She didn't want to come any closer and her eyes became teary. "Kuchel... why isn't she waking up?!"_  
 _"Mikasa! Call 9-11!" Levi yelled. "Please! Call 9-11!"_  
 _"No! She has to wake up first!"_  
 _"Mikasa, please!"_  
 _With that, the girl picked up the phone and did what he asked. "This is your fault, Levi!" She screams, before anyone answers. What she said after will always haunt him forever. And what she had seen will scar her life for good. It scarred them both, in fact. From that moment on, nothing was ever the same._

 _"I hate you!"_

The ringing of his phone woke him up. Levi violently sits up as if he had a nightmare and studies his surroundings. His phone keeps ringing but he ignores it until it stops in silence. "I'm home," He thought to himself. He takes a deep breath, until someone gently rubs his back.  
 _"Are you okay?"_ Kuchel asked, sitting beside him.  
 _"Perfect,"_ He replied sarcastically.  
 _"Looks like you had a nightmare."_ The mother smiles. " _By the way... how was the date?"  
"The date...? It's not a big deal..."  
"It is to me. She loves you. And that's all that matters."_

The phone rang again, bringing him back to reality. It was an unknown number that called him... and he hoped it wasn't related to that message he received. So he decided to answer it to see if anyone was pulling a prank on him. "Hello...?"  
"Hello Levi."  
"Who is this...?" He was confused.  
"An old friend. Don't you recognize the sound of my voice?"  
"No... who is this? How did you get my number?"  
The male voice chuckles, and Levi realizes who it is. "Research."  
"What do you want?" Levi asks, annoyed.

"I want what I asked for ten years ago... but you decided to run away the very moment you were released from prison. It's time to face reality, Levi." The Boss had told him. "Oh, and just so you know... there's someone who really wants to speak with you!"  
"Who?"  
"I'll let you figure it out." The voice goes away and soon another comes on the phone- a female voice. The very moment she called his name was the very moment he recognized who this person was. _  
"_ Hanji?! _"_ He exclaims. He listens to her cries for help until the boss came back on the phone. "You fucking bastard!"  
"Why yes, Levi, I am indeed a bastard." The Man on the phone said. "Now that we've all reconnected... here's the deal. You pay me back in forty eight hours, and you can get your sweet little damsel back. But if you run away like a little bitch again... then I guess she'll have to fall just like your poor old mommy did."

"I told you... I'm out of this!" Levi replies. "Why are you doing this?"  
"You killed my men. _And_ ran away. I'm doing this because this is the final straw. Two days. Or else she gets a bullet between her eyes. Your choice." The phone suddenly hangs up.

That was it.

Levi threw his phone across the room. He knew it was coming. If only he hadn't saved Hanji that day. If only he hadn't given a damn about her. Everything would have been fine. But the thing was... he did give a damn. He didn't know what to do. He had no team anymore to help him save her. He paced around and kept thinking.  
 _"They took Hanji?"_ Kuchel asks, shocked. _"How could you have let that happen?"  
"I don't know, mom! I don't know!" _Levi turned to her. _"Maybe you were right. Maybe I should have listened to you."  
"You should have. This is the shit I was trying to warn you about, Levi! And now Hanji is at risk? You can't save her by yourself- you're all alone!"  
"Well I'm sorry for being so kind to a fucking waitress then. Maybe I should have left her there to get violated even more... and you were the one who said I should help her! If anything, this is all your fault!"_

 _"Your right,"_ Kuchel says with guilt. _"It is my fault. I got you into this. There's no mistaking that."_ Levi doesn't say anything tries to think of something. He didn't want to run away, but he also didn't want to abandon Hanji. Soon, it rings a bell. Levi looks for his phone again and dials a number.  
 _"What are you going to do?"_ Kuchel asked, and her son looked at her with determination.  
 _  
"I'm going to fucking get her back, that's what."_


	8. Permission

"Hello?"  
"Mikasa!" Levi exclaimed the very moment his cousin picked up the phone. "Where are you?"  
"Out... Is something wrong?"  
"Yes. There's no time to explain. I need to see you this instant."  
"Hold on, you can't just expect me to be there in a flash!" Mikasa replies.

Levi sighed and continues to pace around the room. "Fine. I'll go myself."  
"But-" Mikasa's voice cuts off when he hangs up on her. He hadn't the patience to explain himself to the girl, for she wasn't the greatest listener. He used an application on his phone that was able to anonymously track anyone whenever he wanted. Already walking out of his apartment, Levi put in Mikasa's information and it soon gave him a location that was only a few blocks away. As he walked the streets, a sudden disturbance woke him up- was he really going to ask Mikasa, the one true family member he had left, to help him? Despite her rebellious and disobedient ways, she was still only a kid with a long life ahead of her. It was wrong. So very wrong. But he had no one else to turn to.

Levi reached the place Mikasa was most likely in. It was an old two story house that seemed to have been run-down over time. He noticed how the front yard was just treated like garbage. There were used cigarettes all over the front porch and he could hear loud music from the outside. Levi exhales and rings the door bell, and a boy in his late teen's cracks the door open. "Can I help you?" The boy asks.  
"I need to speak with Mikasa."  
"Sorry, but no outsiders allowed."  
"I'm her cousin. Let me see her." Levi replies.  
"Cousin?" The boy studies him and laughs. "What's the problem, did mom and dad say it's time for bed?"

Levi rolls his eyes and pushes the teen out of the way after swinging the door open. The boy watches as Levi looks for the source of the music. When he does, he takes his gun out from his pocket and shoots the radio silent as the other delinquents in the house freeze with shock. "Where the hell is Mikasa?" he yells, waiting for someone to speak up.  
"Levi?" Mikasa ran down the stairs with a friend who alerted her.  
"There you are."  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mikasa asks him with anger. Levi takes her arm and brings her outside. She yanks her arm free and pushes him. "How did you know where I was?!"  
"I have my ways," Levi says, not wanting to reveal what he did to locate her.

"You can't just barge in and do things like that! Why didn't you just talk to me over the phone?! Is it _that_ serious of a subject that you _need_ to tell me about?!"  
"They took Hanji," Levi says after becoming annoyed. With this, Mikasa blinks and shuts her mouth. In a mere moment her attitude had changed- it was serious after all.  
"They took her...? When did that happen?" She asks.  
"I don't know... probably after last night. This morning I got a call that he had her."  
"He...?" Mikasa tilts her head but soon realizes. "Don't tell me he's the same one who-"  
"It is."  
"Fuck, Levi!" Mikasa runs her hands through her short black hair and paces before him. "How could you have let that happen?! First your mom and now Hanji?! Jesus Christ!"

"Would you just shut up and let me explain?" Levi yells.  
"No! I won't. This is the bullshit that got you behind bars and left you motherless! Do you know what that did to us?! To _me?!_ "  
"I know, Mikasa, I know. But what happened in the past is in the past. This is different now. I had no control over this."  
"Then what do you want? Why are you here?" Mikasa asks, wanting an answer.

He understood her anger and frustration. After all of those years of pain and loneliness, he saw the outcome standing before him. If it wasn't for that day, Mikasa would have already been on her way to college by now. So he sighed, hoping not to anger her even more. "I want to get her back... with your help."  
Mikasa was baffled at the words that came out of his mouth. There is a terrible silence until she breaks it. "You're asking _me_ for help?"  
"Essentially," Levi replies.  
Mikasa shakes her head. "You're joking."

"Look. The only real way I could get Hanji back safely is if I _had_ help. But I don't. That's why I'm here. I know you, Mikasa- I know you better than you know yourself. I promise you that this isn't what it seems. Everything is different now." Levi waits for her to say something. Anything. Mikasa thinks about what he said and she just scoffs.  
"I needed you," She says. "What's in it for me?"  
"If you want, we'll move out of this hell-hole and start over."  
"You have a lot of balls asking for help, Levi. But if you really mean what you say... I'll take it to heart and be your sidekick."  
"That's good to hear." Levi tells her, relieved.  
"But I'm not doing it for you," Mikasa starts to walk back to the house. She didn't know Hanji. But she saw the amount of love Levi had for her. She didn't want Levi to lose anyone else that he loved dear. They lost enough. "I'm doing this for the sake of your heart."

Darkness. That was all she saw with the sack over her head. Hanji felt the rough sensation of her arms and legs being tied after being sat on a chair. She felt cool air blowing through her hair, so she must be outside for sure. She hears men conversing of what they should do with her. So many questions ran through her mind: _What is happening? Who took me? Where am I?_

Suddenly, the sack is yanked from her head and she could finally see. The fourth floor of an empty parking garage. Hanji looked around and saw how close she was to the ledge. "Morning, Princess!" The Boss of the gang greets her. Hanji blinks and says nothing as he takes a good look at her.  
"Had a fun time last night?"  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Hanji asks.  
The man chuckles. "What do _I_ want? Oh, I want nothing to do with you. But your boyfriend, I assume, has some very loose ends to tie up."  
"Levi?" Hanji asked again.  
"Oh yes. He's done a very bad thing to me and, because of it... it's time for a reminder of who's in charge."  
"You asshole. He would never do something so stupid as to work with you!"

"You naive little bitch," The Boss grins and folds his arms. "I pity you. There's so much that you don't know."  
"Just wait until he comes for you," Hanji mumbles. "He's goanna beat you so horribly that no one will be able to identify you when they investigate your corpse!"  
"Ooh, I'm so scared!" The boss says with a sarcastic gesture. He grabs her face to look at Hanji, but she isn't afraid of him.  
"You should be." She said at once.  
"Well, I'll have you know that no one escapes alive when it comes to me. And don't you think for one damn second that I won't end your very existence on this planet. Because this is a privilege... not only for Levi, but also for you. So you better shut up and pray that he arrives." He lets her go and a partner of his covers her mouth with duct tape. Hanji growls under her breath and tries to find a way to untie her hands. She soon notices something black under her chair, yet wasn't sure of what it was. It seemed like a metal cube under a black cloth. Then she realized- it was a bomb.  
"By the way..." The Boss said as he fiddles with a small remote. "If you misbehave and throw tantrums... expect some fireworks. They'll surely cheer you up."


	9. Interrogation

He didn't want to wait two days.

It was a stupid idea to wait. Why would he want to waste valuable time stealing money for his enemies who held a grudge for years? And on top of that, they take Hanji as revenge for killing their new members? Levi thought it was childish. He didn't have time for games. He started this entire situation- and now it was time to fix it.  
"So what's the plan?" Mikasa asks, trying to catch up with her cousin who kept on speed walking to the store. It was dark out now, as they spent the entire day negotiating on what to do to save Hanji. Something must have popped into his head, because Levi brought a gym bag with him when they left their apartment. "We," He replies. "Are going to buy some bricks."  
"Bricks...?"  
"Yup. We're going to give Fuck-Face the bag filled with bricks, thinking that it's the money I owe him-"  
"Whoa, hold on!" Mikasa said. "How much do you actually owe this guy?"  
"Three-million dollars."  
"Jesus! You've got some serious issues, Levi."  
"Yeah. That's why we're going to the store like civilized people, instead of threatening others for their money."

"Won't he figure it out?" Mikasa asks. They finally made their way to the entrance of the hardware store and go inside as the smell of paint and metal filled their noses. The store held varieties of things you can use to improve whatever needed fixing, so it was the perfect place to get bricks.  
"Eventually," Levi answers her while looking around. "Go be an angel and help me find them. Quickly."  
"Sure thing." Mikasa rolls her eyes and goes off. She walks alone down numerous aisles, and studies a few other people who quietly looked around as well. Mikasa just sighs and keeps on looking until she decides to ask an employee. "Excuse me-"  
"Good evening." The woman says, almost emotionless.  
"Um, same to you." Mikasa replied. "Where are the bricks around here?"  
"In aisle five. You should find them there."

"Thank you..." Mikasa takes a good look at her face. "Have we met before...?"  
"No." The young woman says. She spins around and rudely walks away. Mikasa scoffs and calls the girl a name in her head. The employee did look familiar of someone she once knew... but Mikasa just couldn't figure it out. For some reason she felt a wave of suspicion after finding the bag full of bricks. She carried the bag all by herself until she found Levi again. "There you are. I found them."  
"Oh, good." He says to her. "How was your trip?"  
"Wonderful... can we go? This place is giving me the creeps."  
"We will, don't worry." Levi takes the bag full of bricks from his cousin and leads the way to the register.

Yet when they arrive, the cashier was the same exact woman whom Mikasa asked for help. "You again," The teen says to the young lady.  
"I'm the only one working here at the moment."  
"I see."  
"Problem?" The woman tilts her head, and this annoys Mikasa very much. So she stays calm and gives a smile, staring at her. Levi waits for the cashier to do her job, but doesn't. Before addressing this, he noticed what looked like a microphone peaking through her uniform.

"I have a problem." He says. "Why do you have a microphone on you?"  
"In case I need to call back up." The lady replies, still emotionless.  
"Back up? When would you need back up?"  
"In the event that our customers act disorderly."

In the blink of an eye, the lady points a gun at Mikasa to shoot her, and Levi pushes her away after telling her to watch out. _"Shit, they tracked us!"_ He thinks to himself. They are soon surrounded by four others who filled the air with bullets. Levi and Mikasa duck their way to safety. "Stay here!" He tells her.  
"No! We're doing this together, remember?" Mikasa yells, until she is suddenly grabbed by the same woman again. The teen immediately grabs the girl's hair which falls off perfectly, revealing gold instead of bronze- it was a wig the entire time. And she finally recognized her once and for all.  
"Annie?! Son of a bitch!" Mikasa chuckled. "Look who decided to get her shit together! Having fun in your new job?"

Annie wasn't amused at all. "It's much better than dealing with you all the time."  
"You traitor... I'll kick your ass for what you've done!" Mikasa says, and she starts to fight Annie. Levi sighs and tries to defend himself by shooting at the others who gained up on him. He eventually managed to shoot three of them, but the last one decided to give up trying to shoot.  
Levi runs up to him and tackles the guy down, throwing punches into his face until he's gone. He can hear the girls fighting each other behind him. Annie, along with those four others, were most likely after him as well and probably planned on slowing him down. But of course, that plan failed. Suddenly, Levi had an idea. He finds Mikasa and Annie who were wildly trying to hurt each other.

Annie kicks Mikasa and she falls down with a thud. Sitting over her, the blonde squeezes her neck. "You are such a disappointment," Annie tells her.  
"I may be... but you... chose the wrong team!" Mikasa smiles when she watches Levi hit the back of Annie's head with his gun, knocking her out.

"Are you okay?" Levi gets his cousin up.  
"I'm fine," She replies after shaking it off like it was nothing."Why didn't you kill her?"  
"She might have information on where they took Hanji. You take the bricks and I'll carry your friend Sleeping Beauty." Levi says as he picks up the young blonde.

Mikasa does what he asked and stuffs the bricks into the gym bag. "She isn't my friend... at least, not anymore... she betrayed us and left us alone to die. She's a liar who took everything away from us... and now she's a part of your enemies." Mikasa stays silent for a while. "You know... If you have two days like you said you do... why are you doing all this now?"  
"If someone you knew was being held hostage by terrorists, would you wait two days her back?" Levi asks.  
"No..."  
"Exactly. You would want to get her back as soon as possible. And besides... I'm very impatient."

Annie woke up in a room she did not recognize. She sat on the floor and realized that her hands were tied together. "You're awake," Said Levi who had been sitting in a chair in front of her.  
"What do you want?" Annie asked him.  
"I want answers."  
"Typical." Annie exhales, as this wasn't the first time she's been interrogated.

"Look. I know why you came for me," Levi begins. "I know who you work for. And I frankly don't care. So I'm going to politely ask you once. Where are they keeping Hanji?"  
Annie looks away. "Why should _I_ tell you?"  
"Because her life is at stake. And so is your own." Levi replies, and Mikasa puts a knife up to Annie's throat from behind. Her blue eyes angrily speared through his, although she did feel a little afraid of what they might do to her. So she gulps and takes a second to process her thoughts. Then, "Fine. They're currently at an abandoned parking garage at Seventh Street... it takes a train to get there."

"Now why would they be at a parking garage?" Levi asks with confusion.  
"I'm not sure. It was the boss's idea. But that's where they have Hanji."  
"How can I believe that?"  
Annie grows annoyed. "You wanted answers."  
Levi glances at Mikasa, who shrugs. She wants to use the knife on Annie very badly, but Levi tells her to put it away. He stands up and helps Annie up. "What are you doing...?" She asks.  
"Today's your lucky day," Levi says as he unties the rope on her wrists. "Now that wasn't hard at all, was it?"  
"You need me. I can show you where to go."  
"Please. You'll just slow us down." Levi says. Annie blinks and soon begins to leave. Levi didn't want to hurt the girl- for she seemed like she was forced to do bad things. She must have been a new member, because he'd never seen her before everything that occurred so far. Mikasa scoffed at the fact that he was being lenient. Whatever Annie had done must have broke her heart so much, that she wanted revenge. She and her cousin were both equally broken for many reasons. But they also had different feelings that always made them opposites.  
 _"I like what you're doing,"_ Kuchel says as she touches her son's shoulder. _"But don't be so blind."  
"What...?" _Levi glances at his mother. The expression on her face was dark and intimidating.  
 _"You heard me. Do it. It is for the better, no?"_

Annie found her way out of their apartment and made her way down the stairs. But just as she was about to take another step, a loud boom fills her ears and then a sharp pain in her lower back. She screams as the strange force pushes her body forward. Annie tumbles down the stairs and lands on the ground. As she chokes on her own blood, the girl sees a figure standing atop of the stairs and stares at it until her vision blackens into nothing anymore. And he did watch her too- he watched the red pool emerging beneath the body. But he didn't feel guilty this time.  
He was satisfied.


	10. Family

_"How could you?  
"What do you mean?"  
"You made me...end her life."  
"Yes I did."  
"But why?"  
"Revenge."_

"Hey," Mikasa says, causing Levi to return back to Earth again. Mikasa blinks and is unsure of what to say to her cousin. He may have gotten rid of Annie once and for all, but the teen certainly wasn't too happy about it despite all that she had done. She didn't want to ask why he did it. Changing the subject felt safer to do than forcing him to give her a plausible explanation. So she just sighs and tries to shake off the immense weight off her shoulders. "I was wondering."  
"What is it?" Levi asks as he walks back inside the apartment. Mikasa clears her throat and follows him, shutting the door behind her.  
"I know you... want to protect me and all... but I think I'm ready."  
"Ready for what?" Levi is confused, and Mikasa tries to come up with words to say.

"I think I'm ready to use a gun so that I can defend myself." Mikasa tells him straightforwardly.  
"Wait. So, you're telling me that _you_ are perfectly capable of using a weapon?" Levi asked.  
"Basically."  
"No." Levi turns away from the girl to look for something and she scoffs.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not going to let a kid run around with something dangerous... hell, you have the privilege to use a knife and that still worries me."  
"You don't trust me," Mikasa shakes her head. "Levi. I am fifteen years old... I am not a child. And I am truly capable of defending myself."  
"I don't give a shit whether you're five or fifty- I don't want you using one." Levi replies.

"What's going to happen when we're out there fighting?" Mikasa asks again. "You're just going to shield me the entire time? What if you get hurt?"  
"Mikasa, why don't you try to fit in my shoes for once."  
"The world doesn't revolve around you," The girl tells him, and Levi stops what he's doing. "Look... I know I'm not the greatest person in your eyes... And I know we only have each other. I get it. But you can't protect me forever. Besides... you needed my help. I'm _willing_ to help you, dammit! I'll even prove it to you."

Levi just sighs and walks up to Mikasa. The girl doesn't say anything as he places a hand on her head. "You don't need to prove anything to me," He tells her. "If you're serious about this... then fine. I'll trust your judgment. But this isn't a game. Remember that."  
"I understand." Mikasa replies.  
"But don't come crying to me when you get caught with an unlicensed weapon."  
With this, Mikasa smiles and adjusts her shirt. "Sure thing," She adds. Levi raises an eyebrow, wary of the teen's actions. He then notices a small lump on her side and immediately raises her shirt to the point to where he could see what it was. It looked like a toy, but it was in fact a small handgun. Levi snatches it and holds it up. "Where did you get this?" He wanted to know.  
"My friend gave it to me," Mikasa adjusts her shirt again, annoyed that he had to do such a thing. "For protection. Emergencies, too."  
"You never stop, do you?" Levi was disappointed with her, but he saw the reasoning behind it all. So he let it slide. "Whatever. But from now on, no more secrets. We tell each other everything."  
"Got it. No more secrets." She raises a hand as if it were an oath. Levi rolls his eyes and tells her to wait there. He goes into the bathroom and dials a number. He listens to it ring, until it goes to voicemail and decides to leave a message.  
"Hey asshole," He begins. "I have what you want. I'm coming very soon, so be prepared or get your ass kicked."

Upon entering the train, the duo was welcomed by stares. Some of the people inside the train whispered to each other. Some tried to ignore them and move away. Some even discreetly took pictures of them to later poke fun at the photo. And it wasn't like nobody had ever seen anything weird on a train before- there were plenty of times where bums began to preach the end of the world, while arguments turn into fistfights over an expensive watch. If someone wanted to watch a circus, a train they will go.  
Yet they were not staring at the cousins because of how weird they seemed. Sure, Mikasa looked like she came out of a heavy metal concert, while Levi looked as if someone he knew recently died. But it wasn't about looks. Not for these people on the train at least.  
Mikasa and Levi listened to all the comments they made- every single one of them.

 _"Isn't that the guy who led a gang?"  
"That must be the little girl who watched him kill his mother!"  
"The poor thing had to suffer in foster care because of him!"  
"That guy shouldn't be out and about like this!"  
"He's insane."_

Although she was uncomfortable, Mikasa glanced at her older cousin who felt the same way and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't listen to them," She said. "Let's find a seat."  
"That sounds like a plan." He replies, following her to find some place to sit. But how could he not listen to them? It was clear that he caused much pain and fear. So much that people hated him and wanted him dead. When he had gotten arrested, it was as if all their wishes had come true. Nobody forgot his face. And whoever did forget his face, never forgot the horror they endured after learning what happened.

Mikasa and Levi managed to find an empty seat between a few others and sit down. They felt a little squeezed against each other, especially with the heavy, bulky gym bag Mikasa had to carry on her lap. The lady sitting next to her looked at the teen in suspicion. "What?" Mikasa asks. The lady blinks and turns away without saying a word.

"Something doesn't feel right," Levi says to himself, and she hears him.  
"What do you mean?" Mikasa asks.  
"It's quiet. Almost too quiet..."  
"I think that's how everyone is on trains- Quiet and observant."  
"This is different." Levi replies and looks around to make sure that no one is watching them. He doesn't find anyone in particular, until Mikasa is startled by a strange man who entered the train, for the doors were still open. "You!" He says, smiling. "Is there treasure in that bag of yours?"  
"Um, no... and this isn't for sale." She replies.  
"Please trade it with me!"  
"No! Now get away from me, creep!" Mikasa shoves the man away and he frowns. Suddenly, he grabs the bag and tries to take it from her. Mikasa pulls on the thing to take it back, but he was somehow stronger than her. "Give it back, you damn Crackhead!" Mikasa yells.  
"We never get what we want, so why should you?"

Mikasa swiftly takes a brick out from the bag and bashes it against the man's head repeatedly until he is unconscious on the floor. This shocks everyone including Levi, yet Mikasa doesn't care. She breathed heavily and put the brick back in the bag.  
"Mikasa." Levi finally says but she puts a hand up. She decides to face everyone.

"Is this what you wanted to see...?" She began. "Is this what you all wanted to see?! Well, you got your wish! Are you happy now?! If you all have the balls to talk shit, then go ahead and call the cops! Be my guest! Surely we'll be better off rotting in jail!"  
"Mikasa!" Levi scolds, grabbing her arm. "Calm down and sit. Now." The girl pulls away from him but does what he asks, saying nothing more. Everyone just stays in silence and minds their business now after that little outburst. Levi asks her of what that whole thing was about, but she refuses to answer. Although being in jail numerous of times for misdemeanors in the past, Mikasa feared it. She hated being alone. She hated being judged. And she mostly hated being misunderstood by others, especially from her family and friends. So they don't talk to each other- from the moment the train started moving, until it finally arrived at their stop.

They sped past the crowd of people leaving the train and went up the stairs which led to the surface. Despite carrying a loaded, heavy bag, Mikasa was pretty quick for her age and carried the thing like it was filled with feathers. "Where is this place at?" She asked. The area they arrived in was a bit close to the outskirts of the city, so there wasn't as much activity as they expected. Plus, finding Hanji will be a breeze since everything was close together.  
"Most likely down the road. I can see the parking garage from here." Levi tells her.  
"How do you know its the one?"  
"I'm currently tracking where they might be."  
" _Might_?" Mikasa stops in her tracks. "Make up your mind, Levi! Do you know or not?"

"What is up with you?" Levi didn't like her tone, and she shakes her head. "You're acting like a baby."  
"I'm fine... I just want to get this over with."  
"If you want to wait here, then that's okay. I'll go myself-"  
"No." Mikasa stops him. "We already made a deal... we're a team." Although the air was chilly, she wasn't shivering from the cold. Mikasa looked to the ground, hiding her face beneath her black hair.

"You don't have to face him," Levi finally says. "If you are afraid of what he'll do... then you don't have to be there to witness it."  
"No." Mikasa says again. It was then when he realized that she wasn't shivering from fear. She was shivering in anger. "What you say would be cowardly of me. If I was still a girl... I'd probably run away... but now that I'm older, I'm ready to do what we came here for."

"You want revenge. I get it. But you don't have to see him." Levi tells her. Mikasa suddenly looks back up at him with a dark face. After that horrid event at the house years ago, she vowed to never forget what she saw until the culprit was arrested... or even worse. "I want to," She adds. "I'll never move along if I don't join you... but I'm ready, Levi. And if we die together... then we stay family for eternity. "

The girl smiles and begins to walk again before Levi could say anything else. He sighs, glad that she wants to move on. And he did too- after everything he had been through.  
They were ready to take Hanji back and go home feeling like they can live normally again. 

"Where is he...?" Hanji thought, looking around. Men stood around the the top of the abandoned parking garage, waiting- the Boss however, grew impatient. He knew Levi would come early instead of two days later, but this time felt different. He was itching to kill the woman tied up to the chair. Hanji tried to untie the rope behind her, but she stopped when he walked up to her. "You're boyfriend is running out of time here. And I'm getting real tired of looking at your face."  
Hanji narrows her eyes. "Go fuck yourself," she said in her head for the tape on her mouth prevented her to speak. She wanted to jump out of that chair and grab his neck and squeeze it until she feels a pulse die away. She was angry at Levi, but all she wanted to do was to see his face again. Suddenly, as if her wish had come true, the men moved out of the way after alerting the boss for someone had arrived. Hanji's eyes widened in suprise when she saw Levi in the distance, a young minor beside him. "Levi," The boss greets. "Speak of the devil! You made it!"  
Levi just scoffs, and Mikasa just stares the guy down with immense hatred.

"I did," her cousin replied. "Its very nice to see you too. Erwin."


	11. Red

_"Can I ask you something?" Eight-year old Mikasa asked as Kuchel brushed the child's hair._  
 _"I'm listening."_  
 _"What's your favorite color?"_  
 _"Well," Kuchel smiled and tried to think. "I have many favorites... but if I had to choose one... it would be red." Kuchel stops and continues to brush Mikasa's hair._  
 _"Wow."_  
 _"What about you?" Kuchel asks, and Mikasa turns around to face the woman with a happy face._

 _"I like red too!" Mikasa beams, but suddenly frowns when something comes to mind. "So did mommy..."_  
 _With that Kuchel frowns. She didn't like to see Mikasa sad. She wanted the girl to be happy, and to never remember the pain of losing her mother. She realized that she will never be the same mother the child once had, but the least she could do was be a better figure in her life. So with that in mind, Kuchel had an idea. She stood up from the floor and took Mikasa's hand. "Come with me. I want to give you something."_

 _The two walked up the stairs and into Kuchel's room. Mikasa watched as the woman went through her closet to find a cardboard box with a black ribbon tied to it. Curious, the girl hops on the bed as Kuchel unties it after sitting down. "This was a gift from an old friend," The woman says. She takes out what is inside. It was a neatly folded, red scarf._

 _"She gave it to me for my birthday years ago." Kuchel began. "However, she got really sick and passed away, so I never wore it. I didn't know what to do with it... I was in such a dark place that I couldn't get back out. But I know what to do with it now." Kuchel wraps the scarf around Mikasa's neck. The girl loved how soft it felt on her face, and it smelled brand new._  
 _"I love it," Mikasa smiles again. "I'll keep it on forever!"_  
 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It is a winter scarf, after all!" Kuchel laughs. Mikasa suddenly hugs her, grateful. "Thank you, Kuchel."_  
 _"You're welcome."_  
 _"What about Levi?" Mikasa then asked._  
 _"What about him?"_  
 _"What's his favorite color?"_  
 _Kuchel laughs again "I'm not sure... but there's a possibility that he loves red too!"_

"Wow," Erwin began while shaking his head. "Look at you, being a hero for your damsel in distress. Seriously. I'm smitten just thinking about it!"  
"Cut the crap, Erwin. We had a deal." Levi replies.  
"And who is this little emo sidekick of yours?" Erwin refers to Mikasa, who wants to curse at him. She remembered the plan- say nothing, and let Levi do all the talking. It was hard to listen, but she knew that Hanji's life was at stake, as well as theirs.

Levi managed to see Hanji in the distance, as did she. She must've suffered a whole lot, he thought to himself. He wanted her back already, safe and sound in his hands. "I said we had a deal. I give you what you want, and you do the same." He tells Erwin.  
"That's correct."  
"But you let her go, first."  
"You really think I'm going to fall for that? I've waited long enough. She can wait." Said Erwin, who wanted to get things over with. Levi sighs and tells Mikasa to give the bag to Erwin, and she glances at Levi like he was crazy. But she listens and tosses the bag forward. It was a terrible plan, she thought. What will he do when he finds out that it's full of bricks? Levi seemed to have had something planned out, but she was clueless of what's to come. Levi watched cautiously as Erwin was about to look inside the bag.

However, in an instant, in a flash, everything flipped upside down. Mikasa pulled the trigger and the bullet bashed into Erwin's shoulder. Hanji flinched as the bullets sprang about from the four other members.  
"What the fuck Mikasa?!" Levi yelled. "Ugh! I'll deal with you later! Go untie Hanji!"  
"Whatever!" Mikasa said as she sprinted over to Hanji. The woman tried to tell her something, and Mikasa got the wrong idea. "I'm Mikasa! Levi's cousin!" The teens says, and she pulls out a knife and begins to cut the rope from behind. Frustrated, Hanji continued to say something with the tape over her mouth, and Mikasa soon realized when she was finished. She rips the tape off of Hanji's mouth.  
"Oh shit! Sorry!"  
"Ow! Jesus! Nice to meet you too!" Hanji cries. "There's a time bomb under me!"  
"A bomb?!"  
"Erwin set it off before you guys came! We have to leave!" Hanji soon becomes free from the rope, as Mikasa successfully cuts it. Soon, the teen tells Hanji to stay behind her as she runs off to help Levi.

Meanwhile, Levi had already shot two of the men down. He went after a few of them who helped Erwin go to a car, yet was grabbed upon. Levi tried to fight him off but the man was busy taking out a knife to stab Levi with. Before the man could do it, his face blew apart in bloody pieces when Mikasa shot him from behind and fell lifeless. The teen runs up to Levi, as well as Hanji who was concerned for his well-being. "Are you alright?" Mikasa asks. Before he could answer, they hear a car screech its tires across the parking garage to the exit.

"They're getting away!" Levi shouts.  
"Let them! We have to leave! There is a bomb here!" Hanji demanded and they soon sprinted as far as they could from the time bomb. Then, a sudden explosion blows the three of them forward with its force just before they could reach the exit to the ground floor.

They are uninjured when they help each other up to leave out of there completely. Trying to catch their breath, Levi and Mikasa make their way in silence to the subway station. The plan wasn't exactly as planned. And Levi had his cousin to blame for that. He realized that Hanji wasn't beside him. He looks behind only to see her watching the huge fire.  
"I could have been there," she thinks to herself. She blocked everything else out and all she saw was the fire. Although she was far from it, Hanji could feel a burning sensation harvesting her skin. And the smoke suffocated her until she could barely breathe anymore.

"Hanji," Levi called, touching her shoulder. The woman returns to earth and she faces him.  
"You lied to me." Hanji said at once.  
"What?"  
"You lied to me... after all that you said... about being changed... about this being in the past... you lied to me." Hanji narrows her eyes and they become shiny with tears. Levi blinks and tries to tell her something, but she pushes him.  
"Don't touch me." She said at once.

"Hanji... what I said wasn't a lie. You have it all wrong!" Levi tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't believe a thing he was saying.  
"You got me into this mess!" She yells.  
"It was all a mistake. I did not want this to happen!"  
"I never should have trusted you... let alone got close to you..."  
"'You're fucking welcome, Hanji! I appreciate you thanking me for all of those times I saved you when you almost got raped or even murdered!'" Levi replies, becoming upset now.

"Thank you for being such a _dick_!" Hanji shouts again, clenching her fists. All of a sudden, Mikasa comes between them and separates them both.  
"Hey," The teen screams and they fall silent. "What the hell is the matter with you two?! Have you been seeing what this shit is doing to you?! Start acting like adults for Christ's sake! I screwed up, I know I did- but Erwin is out there somewhere. And I'm not going to sit here listening to you two argue like immature kids while he takes more lives!"

Mikasa had a point. Although they all were angry about different things, here they stood, spitting names out to each other. Adults they were- but they sure didn't act like it. All Hanji wanted was someone who she could trust. Yet ever since she got kidnapped, she lost that sense of trust and healing. She formed a bond with Levi- a bond so strong that it sickens when broken. Wanting to forgive and forget is truly hard, especially if a certain someone wants to love you too.

Hanji didn't want to see his face. She faced the ground with both hurt and shame, saying nothing more. Levi just sighs, realizing that he may have gotten too far as well. "What do you want to do?" He calmly asks her.  
"I want to go home."  
"You... You shouldn't. It's not safe."  
"I don't know then, Levi."  
"You can spend the night in our place," he tells her. "At least until this whole thing cools down."  
"Fine," Hanji sighs, and starts walking to the train station. "Just this once."

And they went along with her too.

The train wasn't as crowded this time, for it was late. An investigation was sure to start, for the explosion startled many residents around the area. Mikasa was heavily guilty about what she had done to start it. Levi refused to speak to her in any way possible. All she had to do was stay silent- but her vengeance possessed her to do something unthinkable. However, if it wasn't for her, the time bomb would have burned them alive.

Because of the automatic doors, cold air managed to get trapped inside and it gave Hanji shivers. She was beginning to catch a cold from being outside all day, only wearing a sleeveless dress. Levi noticed- as well as felt it- for she had sat beside him. Levi takes off his jacket and offers it to her. She just looks at it and refuses to take it, so he tosses it on her head. Hanji removes it from her head and reluctantly puts it on. The black jacket fit her perfectly, making her warm from the inside out.

She couldn't stay angry at him.


	12. Sweet

The apartment was barely furnished.

There were a bunch of boxes that stood along the walls with many things inside as if Levi and his cousin were just settling in. But it was pretty neat despite of it. Hanji looked around the old place, hearing her own footsteps on the wooden floor as she walked inside first. The walls were painted white, and the windows all had black drapes over them causing the apartment to look like a cave, especially at night. When Levi turned on the lights, she noticed a single frame on the wall in the living room that contained a paining of a woman. She slowly came up to it to take a look at it.

"Make yourself at home," Levi tells Hanji and she says nothing. Mikasa wanted to have a word with him, but he just shoos her away. The teen sighs and gives him space while heading to her room. Levi sits on the sofa and covers his face in silence.

Hanji kept walking around mindlessly until she enters the bathroom. She stops to take a look at her reflection and her makeup had worn away. Her bruises had healed well since that night, although they were slightly visible. Her scratches had closed up, yet she could still remember the lingering pain of blood seeping through them. Her hair was loose yet messy. Hanji sees a brush on the sink and picks it up to brush her hair with it. Using one hand, she eyes her reflection and pulls the knots out of her hair, ignoring the pain.

"Hey," Mikasa walks in, thinking no one was inside. Hanji is startled and faces the girl. "I see you're using my brush..."

"Oh... sorry." Hanji puts it down.

"It's fine. I don't use it much..." Mikasa replied, and the woman doesn't know what else to say. Soon, Mikasa shuts the door only to come closer to her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me...?"

"Yes, you. Why are you acting like this? You all should be relived to be alive and... and... not pissed at each other!"

"I don't understand, Mikasa. I'm perfectly fine."

"You are not," Mikasa yells. "Look at you... you look terrible. You can't just spend the night acting like a stranger to him!"

Hanji is unmoved and she stared at herself again. "Mikasa... can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why am I here...? What is the purpose of being here...? And why are you doing all of this, as young as you are...?"

"This was all for you." Mikasa says calmly now. "We did this for you... he did this, all for you. Don't be blind, Hanji. Because that 'Dick' in the living room happens to be the one who wants to care for you."

Hanji glances at the girl. It finally clicked in her head. She went too far, and it was time to make up for it. So she smiles and shakes her head. "Thank you. For being so kind."

"I wouldn't say kind.."

"I would," Hanji adds. "You're a good girl, Mikasa."

"I disagree."

"You may not show it on the outside. But as far as I can see... there's innocence inside of you. And what is a good girl like you doing in this situation?"

"He just wanted some help." Mikasa replies and doesn't want to talk anymore. "Anyway, that isn't important..." She stops and opens the door for Hanji, signaling what really was important. So she nods and gets out of there. When she arrives in the living room she sees Levi sitting down in silence, his hands still covering his face. Hanji carefully approaches him and she sits down beside him. "Levi," She begins when he looks up to see who was there. "I was selfish... and I crossed the line."

"Don't apologize... you're not the one at fault here."

"I am. I'm sorry."

"You were upset. Hell, we all were. And things got out of control... at this point it doesn't even bother me anymore."

"I see," Hanji says at once. They stop for a moment until she looks at the paining before them, hanging up on the wall. It was a simple paining of a woman with long black hair and fair skin, wearing a crimson dress that blended in with the background. The woman in the picture was smiling, yet her hair covered her eyes. Hanji couldn't tell if the paining was meant to be sad or happy, and it looked as if it was created recently as well. "Who is that supposed to be?" Hanji asked, curious.

"No one in particular," Levi calmly lied to her.

"Hm. It's very nice though... did you make it?"

"It was a gift... from an old friend." He was a liar.

"Well... whoever made it, sure is talented!" Hanji grins, trying to lighten up the mood. But he doesn't lighten up at all. Not one bit. So she frowns, clearing her throat.

"I see that you've grown quite fond of my jacket." Levi said and Hanji blushes. She didn't even realize that she still had his jacket on. It was so warm and comfortable that she didn't dare to take it off.

"Oh," the woman stutters. "D-do you want it back?"

"If it fits you, you can keep it."

"I couldn't." Hanji starts to take it off, but he softly grabs her arm to stop her. Her shoulder was left bare however, and Levi noticed an old scar on her skin. "Hanji... that's not necessary," He adds.

"It's the scar... isn't it?" She asks, covering herself again.

"No... that's not what I-"

"It's fine. I got that a while ago... when I was still with him. I came home from work and he was so drunk... it was a horrible fight."

"I'm sorry about that." Levi looks away and she chuckles, not even worrying about it too much. "Did you see him in me?" He wanted to know.

"You?"

"When we were at the train station... did I remind you of him?"

"No!" Hanji shook her head. "Never... why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because for a while I thought I was," Levi began. "For a while I thought you never wanted to see me again after what happened. I got you into so much nonsense and you didn't deserve it. Erwin's out there somewhere now. Mikasa was only upset and she shot him because I created her trauma. This is all my fault... It's all my fault!"

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Hanji takes his shoulder. "Besides... we are safe now. It's all done and over with."

"Now. But not forever." Levi runs his fingers through his hair, trying to wrap his head around how he'll get back at Erwin. But Hanji was right- they were safe. So he tries to relax as best as he can. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"I'll sleep here," Hanji replies.

"I prefer you use my room... I'll be right here in case anyone decides to break in."

Hanji grins at his little joke. It was probably around midnight now, and she was so ready to lay on something soft so she can get to rest peacefully for once. She was positive that Levi wanted to as well, because he looked tired the most. "So... goodnight then?" He asks, facing her.

"Yeah... goodnight." The woman replied. They both blink, realizing how close they were to each other.

They were in fact so close, that one little move could change everything about them. If she stood still enough, Hanji could hear both her heart and his, pounding against their chests. She realized that this was the time. It felt right.

Levi was the one.

In just a mere moment, Hanji closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly. Levi had no idea what to do. He wanted to pull away, but her lips were so soft that something told him to keep them on his just a little longer. And he could almost taste the sweetness of her dried lipstick. It was an innocent kiss they shared, and little did they know that Mikasa stood by witnessing it all for herself with a happy grin. However, the girl took one step and the wood creeked loudly. With this gave the opportunity for Levi to look up and find where the sound came from. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks in embarrassment.

"Nothing." Mikasa tries not to laugh.

"Don't be such a pervert."

This makes the teen explode. "How am I perverted? It's you two who need a room!"

"That's it." Levi stood up and threw a pillow at her. Mikasa continued to laugh until he chases the girl around the apartment, all while Hanji giggles at their silliness. But Levi hadn't heard his cousin laugh like that for so long. It was music to his ears, listening to the girl being happy- even though it was race of cats and mice. It was such a lovely moment that it made Kuchel smile from ear to ear. Blood or not, watching her two children together gave hope in her heart that they would grow to be wonderful.

And as for Hanji- she felt like she had a true family. A family that loves each other no matter what happens. Even though at times they might want to kill each other.


	13. Die

_"Ring-a-round the rosy,_

 _Ring-a-round the rosy,_

 _Ashes, ashes,_

 _We all fall down."_

 _"Ring-a-round the rosy,_

 _Ring-a-round the rosy,_

 _Ashes, ashes,_

 _We all fall down."_

It was finally morning.

Instead of waking up to sunshine, Hanji awoke to thunder. Startled by the loud sound, she sits up and listens to the rainfall. It calmed her so much that she almost forgot where she currently was. Hanji was well rested due to sleeping on Levi's comfortable bed. It was a shame however that he decided to sleep on the sofa, so she felt guilty. She would have rather slept in his place even though she'd hate it- then again, it would have been seriously awkward to have slept together. Now that was a crazy image.

Hanji heard a phone ring. It was coming from outside the room. Curious, she hops off the bed and touches the floor with her bare feet. Five steps it took to reach the door, and she opens it. Everyone else was still asleep, despite the ringing going on and on from Levi's phone. It did catch her eye- she wanted to see who was calling. But there was another thing that caught her attention as well.

Levi.

Just seeing him sleep made her smile. He looked so innocent and pure while in his deep slumber. Unfortunately, Hanji needed to wake him. After many attempts at shaking him awake, it failed. The phone rang continuously- it didn't stop once. So she sighed and hesitantly picked up his phone. It was a blocked number, yet she answered it anyway. It didn't seem suspicious... perhaps it was just a prank, she thought to herself.

"Hello?"

"Good morning."

"Who is this...?" Hanji asked.

"A wake up call."

SLAM!

Hanji widened her eyes in fear and dropped the phone. She immediately shook Levi, screaming his name into his ear.

SLAM!

He was in such a deep sleep that Hanji had to punch his chest and continues to scream for him.

SLAM!

The front entrance was broken into. Finally, Levi opened his eyes and wildly sat up. In just a few seconds Hanji was snatched by Erwin. In just a few seconds Levi scrambled to his feet to find his gun. In just a few seconds, Mikasa enters the scene, shocked. In just a few seconds, Erwin ran off with the woman and Levi chases him along with his cousin.

In just a few seconds... he lost her again.

Erwin had brought more back up this time. He dragged Hanji up the stairs, his destination for the roof, while a confrontation with guns rang out in the hall. Bullets flew back and forth- it made both of the cousin's ears ring. But Levi managed to swiftly kill three of them, while Mikasa yelled and ran to one of them with a knife. The teen jabbed him thrice in the stomach and slit his throat when fallen on his knees. She then ran to the stairwell entrance to open it while Levi tried finish off the rest of them. "Levi!" She cried. "Come on!"

So he went. Mikasa slammed the door shut and manages to lock it behind her after Levi came in. She grabbed her stomach in pain and sat down with a groan. Levi heard the gang members trying to barge in, but ignored them as he went to her level. He moved her arm out of the way, and saw a splotch of blood on her shirt. Mikasa slit that man's throat because he shot her.

"You're injured," Levi said, furious.

"You need to go!" Mikasa said, trying to ignore the pain. "Go save her, Levi!"

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"I'll only slow you down... I'll make sure they don't chase you... but you have to go Levi."

"Mikasa, don't be stupid," He tells her, heartbroken.

The girl looks up at him now, with tears in her eyes. "Just go, dammit! Please! All this time I've had your back... I want you to go on without me because I'll never be strong enough. I'm a mess! And I'm sorry Levi... I'm so sorry... for everything!"

"Stop this Mikasa," He said. "Please don't ask me to do this to you."

"If you really love me... if you really love her... then go. Please... don't look back."

The thing was, Levi did love her. But he doesn't want to leave her behind. This was what he feared the most- losing his family for the second time. Then came a question- Mikasa or Hanji? Sacrifice family, or sacrifice true love?

He stood up, while Mikasa coughed up blood. "I'll find you again," Levi hesitates.

With that, Mikasa grins. "So will I... see you on the other side."

He quickly made his way to the roof, and it was pouring rain. Levi immediately became soaking wet when he came out there. Erwin was out there with Hanji, who threatened to throw her off the building when he saw him. "You have a lot of fucking nerve, Levi!" He yells. "You run away, and soon come back only to give me fake shit to trick me with! Then your emo sidekick bitch of yours, has the audacity to shoot me?!"

"Why can't you just leave us be?" Levi tells him. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"I wish I killed you ten years ago, along with your family! Just as you did mine!" Erwin replied.

"You threatened me. And stole all that I had. What the fuck, do you really think your shit doesn't stink?! Your family deserved to die."

"Oh and that makes you a better human being?" Erwin asked, rhetorically. "Fuck you, Levi. We used to be friends. We could have done great things together. But your selfish ass wanted all the fame and glory."

"We could have, Erwin." Levi replies. "But you wanted that more than I did. So much that it caused you to steal my earnings. And in case you were wondering, I don't tolerate idiots like you taking things from others."

Erwin growls under his breath and throws Hanji on the ground, pointing the gun to her head. She looks at Levi, scared to death of what might happen.

"It really doesn't have to be this way," Levi tells him, trying to prevent him from shooting her. "What good will it be to kill her? I'll still be alive. So if you want to finish all this bullshit... then let's settle this like men."

He was skeptical... but it sounded like a plan. Erwin nods and glances at the woman for a moment. "Fine." He said, facing the raven-haired man before him. "But it's your funeral."

BAM!

His life flashes before his eyes as a heavy force on his chest pushes Levi backwards. Everything around him blackens and Levi falls on his back with a thud. Hanji screams in terror, so much that she felt like she was losing her mind. Erwin watches as the woman hovers over Levi, trying to wake him up.

"You killed him!" Hanji yells on the top of her lungs. Erwin just chuckles, not really giving a damn. "Well... don't look at me. You decided to date a criminal, after all. This is a lesson that you'll learn from in the future."

Criminal.

That's the word. The word that made her snap. As Erwin starts to walk away, Hanji takes Levi's gun from his pocket and stands up. Remembering the lesson she was taught, Hanji felt confident now. She wasn't scared anymore. With a deep breath, she points it toward Erwin, cocks it, and pulls the trigger.

"Die."

Ten times. He fell on the first- but she didn't stop 'till he was gone for good. Then, peace. Nothing filled her ears except the sound of the pouring rain. She was soaking wet and cold, but dissatisfied. What will she do without the one true love of her life? She was truly alone now- and she hated it.

So she laid next to Levi, and pointed the weapon at her temple. She stared at the sky- the sunlight was desperately trying to escape the grey clouds. Hanji takes one last breath and pulls the trigger for the last time.

Nothing. The bullets had run out. Hanji was rather disappointed and threw the gun across. The rain was beginning to let up now, and the sun was shining through more. Suddenly, as if he came back to life, Levi sits up coughing violently. Hanji sits up as well and took his shoulders. "Levi," She says with shock. "Oh my god! You're alive!"

"I hate wearing this crap all the time," He said, referring to the bullet proof vest he had been wearing for days. He was perfectly alright- he had only passed out this entire time. "This shit is so uncomfortable."

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you asshole!" Hanji cried, and then kisses him like she'll never be able to do so again.


	14. Awaken

"So this is it?" Hanji asks, walking with Levi.

It has been two days since their last confrontation with Erwin, and their last time seeing Mikasa. Levi didn't know what happened to his cousin- when he went to find her, she was nowhere to be found. He had hope that she was still alive... but the chances of that were very slim. However, he didn't want to think about possibilities. Everything was over now- and he, as well as Hanji, was safe.

Levi had brought her to a quiet, peaceful place where the grass was a rich green and the trees stood tall. It was a place where the beloved were laid to rest after a life taken too soon, or a life well lived. They both stopped at the top of a small hill, where a grave stone sat before them. "Yes," Levi had answered her. "Right here."

They stared at the name engraved on the stone. There was a rose that had already been placed on it, but it was brown and wilted. So Hanji knelt down and left the same flower there all by itself to replace the other. "You know," She began. "I never knew your mom. But I kinda miss her. Is that weird?"

"Not really," Levi replied once.

"Do you miss her?" Hanji asked again, standing back up.

"I try not to. Doing so just digs a deeper hole for you. So I go along without worrying about it. I've gotten better as time went on... now, whenever I come here, I don't feel a thing."

Hanji just chuckles. "That sounds pretty unhealthy."

He just shakes his head and shrugs, not taking his eyes off of his mother's name. "Yeah, well... it's much better than crying over and over again like a bitch until your eyes fall out."

"True." Hanji stops for a moment and thinks. Ten years ago, Kuchel's death broke the hearts of thousands.

Because Levi was so infamous of being a criminal, the news of her framed death shocked the world. They grieved her loss even though she wasn't known by many. The people were upset and they raged, for she was an innocent woman. And he will never be able to change that. Ever since she was killed, he was noted as just plain insane. But he doesn't care much anymore- because things have finally cooled down and started fresh again.

"Do you ever think she's watching us? Or watching you?" Hanji asks.

"Possibly. Who knows? Mom's probably standing in front of us right now at this very moment. I'm not religious... but I do know one thing. Ghosts see everything."

Hanji tries not to laugh, for it would be disrespectful. "I agree with you, Levi," She says though with a smile. "Ghosts can also see how much you've done in life... they can see how much you care about someone you love very much. And all the sacrifices you've made for them... ghosts really do see everything."

"They also see what you've left behind," Said a younger female voice. They both turned around and are surprised to see Mikasa alive and well. She looked a little differently- her facial piercings were gone, and she wore more civilized clothing. Her hair was much tamer as well. However, her shirt was small on her, so they could see the bandages wrapped around her torso. She escaped the building and made it to a store where an employee found and sent her to the ER, just before she lost a critical amount of blood. A strong girl she was, and she proved herself right.

"Mikasa! You're alive! How did you know I was here?" Levi says. But the girl isn't angry at him- she was rather happy to see her cousin again.

She takes out her phone. "You think I didn't figure it out? I always knew you tracked me... so I decided to plot my revenge." Mikasa smiles and walks up to the grave, only to put take off her red scarf and leave it there.

"You look very pretty, Mikasa," Hanji says.

"Thank you." The girl looks at her as if no one has stated that to her in her life. "Kuchel would be happy to see me like this... if she were to see what I was wearing before, she'd just faint."

"So... have you made a decision? To stay home at night?" Levi asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll get used to it... besides... if I go back to school... I'll be forced to stay home anyway." Mikasa faces Levi, still grinning. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes," she says. "Have you decided? What to do with her for the rest of your life?"

This makes Hanji blush, but he doesn't look at her. He knew what Mikasa was trying to say. "Gee... isn't it a little early of a topic to bring up?"

"It's never too early." Mikasa replied. "Besides... it's time to hop aboard the train and leave this entire thing to rest."

"I couldn't agree more."

"No... I mean it." Mikasa frowns, and takes his shoulders. He blinks, confused now for some reason.

"Mikasa... what do you mean, exactly?" He wanted to know.

"It's time for you to wake up, Levi."

In an instant, he saw her behind his cousin. Kuchel. He widened his eyes as the world suddenly changed like magic. In an instant he saw Hanji and Mikasa, standing there before him while their hospital gowns were soaked red. He noticed that he wore the same thing, and his arms were covered in blood. The three of them were inside a four, white-walled room, a sea of bodies beneath them, while the air smelled like Death himself.

Then, all of the memories piled up in his mind: saving Hanji from numerous attempts at electroshock therapy, killing the many orderlies who wanted to take her away from him, dismembering all of the nurses with the help of Mikasa, who had been stuck there since childhood for the murder of her parents. It was Kuchel herself Levi painted on the canvas hanging on the wall, as type of treatment for his Schizophrenia:

 _"Paint what you see!"_

It was his mother who he always saw ever since he was a child. It was Kuchel herself who taught him to defend himself. She was the one who encouraged love and scolded evil. She told him what to do, as if she was a parasite and he was the host. So when he had found out about Hanji, he instantly obsessed over her. And she did likewise.

They hated to be torn apart or taken from one another. Levi hated losing her. Hanji hated losing him. She hated that she couldn't be able to touch him in order to feel warmer and safer from others who wanted to inflict pain. He hated that he couldn't be able to kiss her and love her and hear her voice. This world was hidden away and out bore a fake world in which Levi was freer.

And so Mikasa watched him fall to his knees, filled with despair. "You need to wake up and look around you." The girl was unemotional when she spoke. "This is reality, Levi. Whether you like it or not."

The young man didn't know what to say. He was too upset yet so overjoyed that he saved his true love. And he did see his mother, who was pleased with him. She wanted him to change, and he did. They all heard police arriving in the far distance, but they didn't care at all.

Seeing Levi at a stage like this made her heart heavy. So Hanji came up to him and knelt before him, cupping his face in her hands. "Look at me," She demanded. "It's over now. Never mind her. You saved me."

So she kissed him again- violently, almost psychotically, smearing blood all over their faces. As disgusting it was to watch, it was painfully beautiful for them to do. So they never let each other go- for this was what they have been longing to do.

What they thought was a perfect world in their eyes, turned out to be a reality full of sinful behavior.

And only one thing kept them going: love.

 **The End**


End file.
